The present disclosure relates to cloud computing, more particularly, to selecting and allocating physical resources of a cloud computing system for creating virtual machines in consideration of fault tolerance and network efficiency.
Software defined networking (SDN) has been introduced. Software defined networking may allow network administrators to manage network services through abstraction of lower-level functionality. Software defined networking may logically include a control plane that makes decisions about where traffic is sent and a data plane that forward traffic to the selected destination. Software defined network requires a method for the control plane to communicate with the data plane. Software defined network may simplify a communication networking and improve controllability and flexibility of a communication network.
Such software defined network has been applied to cloud computing environment. In particular, network functions virtualization (NFV) is a network architecture concept that proposes using IT virtualization related technologies to virtualize entire classes of network node functions into building blocks that may be connected, or chained, together to create communication services. In order to apply software defined network and network functions virtualization to a communication network, it requires a virtual machine allocation policy that provides high network efficiency and fault-tolerance for preventing performance deterioration in virtual environment.